Ironing boards are used to support clothes to be ironed. A household ironing board comprises a board supported on legs. The legs are usually foldable for storage purpose. The board of the household ironing board has a very limited surface area whereby when ironing large clothes, the clothes may slip off the board. Furthermore, although the legs of the ironing board are foldable for space saving purposes, the ironing board still occupies a space when not in use. Thus, it is desired to provide a multi-function ironing board for overcoming the above problems.